No tengas miedo
by wall-e17
Summary: Puedan que hayan experiencias que te dejen tan marcada hasta el punto de sentirlas parte de ti, no obstante la vida continua y los sentimientos que creias muertos renacen para hacerte vivir de nuevo y desear entregarlos a alguien más. No todos somos iguales, sólo no tengas miedo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Aviso:**_

_**Ya saben, por más que los ame (en especial a mi bello Albert :) Los personajes no me pertecen; sino a sus respectivas creadoras, Mizuki e Igarashi...**_

* * *

_Abrete a nuevas experiencias, no todas son iguales. El final no termina con una; sino que es sólo el inicio de lo que en realidad mereces, y has estado esperando y buscando durante mucho tiempo. Sólo ten coraje..._

**_No tengas miedo_**

_..._

_._

Durante los últimos dos años he aprendido que cada letra, cifra y total tienen un orden; aunque se encuentren disparatadas o fuera de cuadre siempre existe la forma de dar con el resultado exacto. Hay patrones a seguir y eso basta para darte la confianza de no fallar. De hecho durante toda mi niñez y adolescencia fui educado para no equivocarme, el temer o acobardarme no era opción para no seguir adelante con mi vida. Y creo que hasta aqui lo hecho bien. A comparación de otros hombres de mi edad he vivido lo que varios de ellos no; reconozco que he tenido mis errores, mas los he sabido afrontar sin temor alguno...

Al menos no, hasta ahora...

Escucho risas a lo lejos y como lo ha estado siendo desde hace algunos meses, mi corazón se desboca de pronto. Entonces suelto el lápicero con ansia y me dejo caer con inquietud en el respaldo de la acolchonada silla del escritorio de mi estudio en la mansión de Chicago. Estoy pérdido, me digo asi mismo, sonriendo con asombro por mi actual estado emocional. Me aflojo la corbata y en la misma acción mi semblante cambia de sonriente a pensativo, y de pensativo a dubitativo hasta caer finalmente a auscente al reparar en los detalles de mis ideas.

Es cuando me levanto del asiento y me dirijo al gran ventanal que da para el frente del jardín de la gran casona. Muevo apenas hacia un extremo la fina cortina y junto con ella me hago a un lado a modo de esconderme para no ser totalmente visto. Observo apenas como Candy ríe alegremente en compañia de Patty y Annie bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Su cabello volátil por el arrojo del aire y los destellos que atraviesan los espacios entre las ramas del árbol le dan un brillo único a su imagen, fresca y con un aura tan intocable e inalcanzanble para mí...

_"La distancia es tan grande entre tú y yo, a __pesar que te miro a diario y escucho tu voz... __Te veo compartiendo, entre tus amigos... __Desde lejos miro, no me atrevo a ir..."_

Y no me atrevo a ir no, porque tenga temor. Es sólo que siento que ahora junto ella ya no sé como comportarme, es como si de repente todo mis sentidos desaparecieran dejandome por completo en un estado sin habla, sin pensamiento coherente alguno y tampoco sin movimiento. Nunca imaginé que el amar tanto a una mujer fuera a sentirse asi de contradictorio, intenso y desgarrador al mismo tiempo. Porque ya no piensas en tu alrededor; sino que deseas, anhelas y te es preciso verla a cada segundo, minuto y hora de todo el día... de toda la noche...

Claro, si se pudiera. Porque en mi mente ya no hay espacio para nadie y nada más que sólamente ella. El peso de mi trabajo ya no hace mella comparado al dolor que me provoca el pensar en no poder tenerla junto a mí como yo quisiera. Tengo miedo que en cualquier momento pueda cometer el descuido de confesarle lo que realmente siento por ella y no ser correspondido con el mismo sentimiento, así como también el que otro hombre llegue y quiera enamorarla...

_"Cruzas por mi lado y no vuelvo nada... __Sólo imagino que pudiera ser."_

Lo que pudiera ser yo mi Candy...

Lo que pudieramos ser y construir ambos si tan sólo cuando estamos juntos me dieras una señal de que en verdad me aceptas para algo más que como un amigo. He notado tus sonrojos, tu nerviosismo al hablarme. Si tan sólo olvidaras la sombra del pasado y me dieras una oportunidad... Una oportunidad bastaría para yo demostrarte cuanto amor tengo para darte. Te expresaria el deseo de probarte que se puede ser diferente, fiel y leal. De amar sinceramente a quien que te ha dado su entera confianza y lealtad. Vivir para hacerte feliz en vez de complacer mi propio ego.

Si tan sólo dejaras de lado el miedo pequeña...

Veo apensumbrado a la chica una vez más. Suelto la cortina para que vuelva a su anterior pocisión y con el ánimo decaído me regreso al asiento del escritorio.

_._

_..._

"¡Hola, Albert! Sabes el día de ayer me pareció verte caminar de regreso hacia la mansión por la noche. Estaba despierta y en el balcón cuando te vi y..."

No, no Candy, asi pensará que lo estuviste espiando, me digo un tanto fatigada conmigo misma. Coloco mis manos en la frente y una vez más trato de concentrarme mientras camino de un lado a otro en mi cuarto, frente a la cama:

"¡Hola, Albert! ¿Por qué caminabas tan noche ayer por el jardín? ¡Qué como lo sé! Pues da la casualidad que estaba despierta a esa hora y..."

No, no y ¡No, Candy! ¡Estas siendo muy directa y nada sútil!

Es imposible. Me detengo abruptamente y me dejo caer en completo abandono sobre la cama abrumada por mi propio comportamiento. Lo de anoche, al igual que en otras ocasiones; hubiera bajado a escondidas para recibirlo sorpresivamente y bromear con él mientras regresabamos a tientas, por la oscuridad a nuestros cuartos.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión no fue asi, ni la pasada, ni la anterior a la pasada, y otras cuantas más de las que ya he pérdido la cuenta. No es que le haya menospreciado la confianza, es sólo que siento que ahora junto a él ya no sé como comportarme, ¿cómo empecé a sentirlo? Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya me encontraba hablando en mi imaginación contigo, creando platicas, risas y movimientos que tu harias y a los cuales yo correspondería con gusto. En varias ocasiones fantaseo con la idea de que me abraces y me digas palabras cariñosas al oído con tu voz profunda... Sueño con la imagén de vernos caminado por el jardín o a largo de las calles, frente a quien sea tomados de la mano con fuerza, como una pareja enamorada.

_"En el día de ayer te vi pasar_  
_Y no supe como introducirme, poderte ganar_  
_Hasta he practicado lo que te diría_  
_Y no encuentro forma de llegar a ti"_

Cierro los ojos al tiempo que dejo caer mi rostro de lado para espantarme esas ideas de la cabeza, me duele el tener que obligarme a ignorarlas; pero reconozco que es más grande el temor que siento con tan sólo pensar que me vuelva a suceder lo mismo. Aquella experiencia fué sufiente y bastante dura para mi de superar y el hecho de creer que puedo abrir mi corazón a alguien más me aterra.

Me muevo hasta quedar en una postura boca abajo, a modo de abrazar una de mis almohadas y seguir reflexionando. Pueda ser que Albert sea distinto, siempre ha demostrado ser diferente a todo lo que le rodea e impone, y pueda que no suceda lo mismo. No obstante, existe todavía su puesto dentro de la familia Ardley, algo de lo que no puede escapar o negarse. El estar conmigo seria la detonante ante la sociedad, muchos no lo aceptarían y además lo criticarian.

No quisiera eso tampoco para Albert.

Aún cuando he notado en ciertos momentos un sentir diferente en él. Tengo la impresión de que quiere algo más a lo que me he percatado del mismo anhelo en mi; no obstante, no puedo...

Me incorporo y me arrreglo frente al espejo el trabajo que tan esmeradamente hicierón las doncellas en mi imagén, recoloco de nuevo en su lugar los rizos sueltos y me aliso el vestido a modo de verme tal y como me dejarón hace unos minutos. Abajo, en el salón principal se está llevando a cabo una pequeña fiesta de coptel que la tía abuela Elroy organizó el día de hoy con pocas de las familias más importantes de Chicago. Hasta donde me enteré, por las murmuraciones de las doncellas, pidió estrictamente la presencia de Albert. Yo por el contrario estoy obligada a asistir por ser un miembro más y no tan deseado por ella dentro de la familia.

¡Ya está! Me digo una vez lista, giro para ver por entero mi reflejo y sonrio con alegria. El reloj ya marca media hora desde que empezó la fiesta, por lo que me apuro a salir de la habitación. Camino con tranquilidad y descencia a lo largo del pasillo. Hago lo mismo cuando me encuentro bajando las gradas, y a medida que avanzo veo a las personas entrar a mi entorno de visión; señores, damas y jóvenes señoritas refinadas hablando con aparente carisma y gentilieza. Sonrio con amabilidad cuando mi mirada entra en contacto con las suyas. Una vez al pié de las gradas busco disimuladamente rostros conocidos. Lamentablemente no hay ninguno, Archie esta en Bostón, Annie con sus padres en una salida familiar y Patty en el Hogar de Pony. La tía se encuentra hablando con unos señores, pero tampoco seria de mi gusto acercarmele aunque no hubiera nadie...

-Pensé que seria el único aqui -oígo la voz risueña y alivida de él en mi oído.

Me giro y me elejo un poco asustada por la sorpresa de ese gesto en él. Nunca me había hablado de ese modo, y menos frente a tantos:

-Hola -lo saludo feliz y quiza un tanto sonrojada; por otro lado hago de cuenta que no me afecto.

-Hola -me devuélve el saludo mirandomé de lleno el rostro. Toma mi mano delicadamente y acontinuación la besa caballerosamente -es un alivio enorme saber que no estaré sólo entre estos cuervos -me sonrie por su chiste mostrando parte de su dentadura superior.

-Hablador, no es para tanto Albert, seguro que ya tuviste que haberte acostumbrado durante estos años -le digo en broma retirando apenada mi mano de la suya. Su mirada me pone aún más nerviosa. Parece distinto... más seguro y abierto a... ¿qué?.

-Creeme que nunca será posible, por más que asista a bastantes -contesta con voz suave sin quitarme la mirada.

Nos quedamos allí parados sin decir palabra alguna. Los segundos que pasan se me hacen eternos a su lado mientras percibo el retumbar fuerte de mi corazón. Trago en seco y miro hacia a otro lado instantome a mantener la calma, sino pueda que él eschuché los latidos exagerados de mi pecho.

-Escuché que la tía te obligó asistir.

-Mmm... Algo parecido -responde pasivo.

Se hace otro silencio entre nosotros y no tengo ni la más mínima palabra en la mente y en la lengua para continuar.

-Cand...

-Alber...

Decimos al mismo tiempo. Ambos nos miramos perplejos y luego nos sonreimos.

-Tu primero -me dice Albert educadamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Nada, no es nada, sólo creo que estamos muy callados -detallo retorciéndome las manos.

-Si, eso creo también -levanta una ceja dandome la razón y no pasando por alto mi moviento -. Y qué propones -me dice de repente con voz insinuadora. Gesto que no supé como interpretar muy bien. Da un paso para acercarse más a mi y pasa un dedo por la coronilla de mi cabeza con dulzura -¿qué propones para quitarnos lo callado? -repite distraído por el movimiento de su dedo.

-No deberias acercante tanto, no es correcto -digo impulsada por los nervios, haciéndome a un lado. Observo alrededor de nosotros y me calma saber que todos siguen en su mundo, ¿por qué se comporta así? -la gente puede vernos y pensar mal, allá está la tía Elroy -le señaló con la mirada -además no tendriamos por qué hacer otra cosa, somos amigos -le contestó entre dientes, intranquila. A lo que su mirada se vuelve gélida cuando finalizó de hablar

-¿Y? -dice cuadrandose de hombros al tiempo que se lleva las manos a la espalda. Siento su ojos fijos y penetrantes en mi -. Necesito hablar en este instante contigo Candy, no puedo esperar más -lo oigo decir con seriedad.

Ahora si que estoy asustada, seguro mi mirada lo ha de expresar muy bien porque su semblante vuelve a ser amoroso, no obstante seguro. Abro la boca para decir algo, mas no me salen las palabras. Justo cuando entro en coherencia del habla ambos escuchamos la voz chillona y mimada de una mujer.

-¡William! -expresa la dama bien arreglada. Con pasos gráciles se apróxima hacia donde esta él hasta colocarsele al lado y colgarse de su brazo con delicadeza -te estuve buscando. Estabamos charlando junto a tu tía y de pronto ya no te ví. Recuerda que prometiste que bailarias conmigo -dice con voz cantarina y cariñosa lanzandome una significativa mirada de superioridad.

Albert me mira una vez más y yo, yo no hago otra cosa que abrir la para decir:

-Hablaremos en otra oportunidad William, la dama desea su baile -le nombro tal y como la tía me exigió que le llamara. Me doy cuenta del semblante hérido de él, pero yo... -. Con permiso -me despido haciéndo una reverencia y alejandome de ellos.

Se que es de cobardes esta actitud, y posiblemente ahora lo merezca menos por querer espantarlo de mi lado y no afrontar la verdad y mis sentimientos sin siquiera intentarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a vislumbrar a la pareja cerca del centro del salón, girando al cómpas y no puedo evitar sentir tristeza y remordimiento conmigo misma, me lástima el que sea una melodía tranquila y tengan que bailar más despacio y por ende más juntos. Pero no tengo valentía, acepto sintiendo el como mis ojos empiezan a vidriarse.

_"Te haces imposible... Mientras yo me muero_  
_Sólo imagino que pudiera ser"_

Lo que pudieramos ser Albert...

Sonrio con pesar y me alejo, con paso lento simplemente me alejo y camino absorta hasta llegar a la entrada del laberinto del jardín. Siento el aire frío e indiferente en la piel de mis brazos y en los pómulos de mi rostro. En cualquier otro caso me hubiera dado pánico adentrarme en el. La única vez que lo hice fué cuando Albert me jugo una broma y yo lo seguí corriendo hasta aqui donde de pronto me hube pérdido y él me encontrara llorando minutos después, cuando regresó en mi busqueda. Recuerdo habermele lanzado con alivio para abrazalo fuertemente; como siempre, cuando sabe que tengo miedo, regresa hacia mi para hacerme sonreír...

Continuará...

.

...

.

**_Notas de autor:_**

_¡HOLA, CHICAS! ! ! _

_Siento como si fuera la primera vez que publicara, asi estoy nerviosa jaja... Bueno, un pequereque, no tanto jeje... Paso por aqui dejandoles este escrito, no queria que pasara este mes, y en especial este día sin escribir y publicar algo para nuestros rubios. Asi que hice un esfuerzo durante varios días. Espero les guste, se suponía que serria un one-shot, pero, ups! fuerón tantas palabras que lo considere bastante, por lo que decidi partirlo en dos, remasterize este para publicarlo hoy y la otra parte final la publico en los siguientes días jeje... Este es con mucho cariño para ustedes que son lectoras y algunas amigas muy apreciadas para mi. De hecho, ¡Feliz día de la amistad! Para mí es una alegria el conocer a varias chicas de ustedes en este espacio y que más que compartiendo el amor de nuestra pareja favorita Albertfans._

_ Tal vez me expresen o piensen que esta Candy no muy, muy con Albert, pero hay experiencias que como a uno de mujer lo dejan tan marcado que uno siente que ya no se encontrará nada de nada, yo soy testigo de una, y creo en que firmemente algún día aparecerá alguien para ella que verdaderamente la aprecie y sepa amarla como se lo merece, porque aunque no sean tan duras también no es asi para echarse al abandono totalmente. Siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a hacerte ver que no todos son iguales, y es precisamente lo que habla esta canción. _

_Un dia cualquiera, iba en el bus cuando de pronto sono esta canción en la radio y me llamo bastante la atención, tanto que cuando llegué a mi casa la busqué en la compu por el internet. Se llama "No tengas miedo de Tercer cielo" Y me gusto mucho tanto que me saco un jalo de inspiración y de locura jaja... Me pareció que de cierto modo se amoldaba a Candy y a Albert jiji...  
_

_En fin, nuevamente espero que les guste; de antemano gracias por si lo lees o lo comentas._

_Un abrazo y nos seguiremos leyendo en el capitulo otro capitulo final, con otra parte final de la canción jiji..._

_Valery :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aviso:**_

_**Ya saben, por más que los ame (en especial a mi bello Albert :) Los personajes no me pertecen; sino a sus respectivas creadoras, Mizuki e Igarashi...**_

* * *

_._

_..._

"No tengas miedo Candy" Me dijo acariciandome el cabello mientras yo seguia derramando lágrimas, "No dejaré que nada te pase mientras estes conmigo"

Tendría una primera excusa al decirle que ojalá fuera yo quien le permitiera cumplir sus palabras, porque seguro las expresó insinuandome lo que él ya sentía. Tendría una segunda excusa al expresarle el que ojalá tuviera el suficiente valor para dejar ir lo pasado y dejarlo a él entrar a mi corazón. Y tendría una tercera excusa al explicarle que ya había amado y entregado mis risas y todo por todo a alguien que no supo valorarlo, que me dejo asi, sin más como si nunca tuve el valor de nada en su vida. Pero ninguna sería lo suficientemente justificable, ¿por qué tienen que existir experiencias tan intensas y dolorosas que te dejan marcado? Que se hagan sentir aun mucho tiempo después tan vivas y frescas haciendote parecer como ya fueran parte de ti, como si siempre lo fuerón y serán.

No paro de ir y venir dentro de mis pensamientos, el recordar lo que me obligué a olvidar y soportar es como si estuvieran golpeandome con fuerza en el corazón junto a lo que ahora siento por Albert, ¡por qué de tantos hombres en este planeta tenía que ser de él precisamente por el que volviera enamorarme!

No puedo más y me desplomo en sollozos al estar de pié ante la fuente que esta ubicada al centro del laberinto. Sólo puedo lamentar y tenerme lástima a mi misma por haber entregado tanto a un hombre que no lo merecia, lo que ahora me hace indigna de alguien como Albert. Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo en completo abandono y no hago nada por retenerlas. Me abrazo con fuerza a mi misma, frotandome inquieta los brazos e intentando encontrar algún tipo de consuelo mientras veo la cristalidad del agua que cae a los alrededores de la fuente, ¡ah, cuanta envidia me da su reflejo tan claro y seguro! Me siento tan enojada conmigo misma, ¡¿como podría contarle todo lo que hice en realidad?! Él sabe una parte, porque el resto se la oculté. Me llenaba de tanta verguenza en aquel entonces, ¿podría aceptarme aún asi?... No lo cre...

-Alguien una vez me dijo que no es bueno cargar uno solo con tanto dolor y temor.

No necesito verlo para saber que es él. Al levantar la mirada veo a Albert al otro lado de la fuente, sonriéndome con el afecto de instantes antes.

-Creo que fué mi hermana... -lo escucho aclarar en tono reflexivo con las manos en la cintura.

De repente, lo observo abrir sus brazos para mi, invitandome a acogerme en ellos. Lo miro aun más estupefacta, ¿cuanto tiempo llevará allí? Me pregunto, mas seria una pregunta si importancia porque yo... yo ya no evito el impulso de rodear la estructura de piedra para llegar a él y refugiarme en su pecho totalmente.

_._

_..._

Una vez en mis brazos, la estrecho con cariño de forma delicada me inclino para tomarla por las rodillas y asi poder cargarla. Pienso en lo liviana y frágil que es mientras camino hasta la fuente, en donde me siento a la orilla de piedra de este aún con ella en brazos cuando llego.

La rodeo con más vigor al escuchar sus sollozos lástimeros. Se que no ha de ser fácil para ella, pero ya no puedo dejar que sigamos asi, comportandonos como "amigos" cuando lo que sentimos es mucho más por el otro. Sé que tiene miedo y ahora sé que me quiere. Lo noté en su mirada cuando hablamos en el salón y lo sentí al verla alejarse cuando yo estaba bailando con aquella dama. No me resistí más y la seguí hasta aquí, dispuesto a pelear por un nosotros. Porque si para algo había sido educado durante toda mi vida era para este momento... Para cuando supiera quien iba a ser la otra mitad de mi vida, por la que dejara parte de mi para al mismo tiempo demostrarle lo que ella le falta, ser su complemento en todo lo posible sin ningun tipo de calculo como lo es cuando hay que revisar documentos.

Anoche, caminando por el jadín decidí que ya era el tiempo. Me arriesgaria y dejaria ante ella ver lo que siento. Daria el primer paso para hacerle ver que no todos somos iguales, mi hermana me dijo en una ocasión que si deseas algo debes ser tu quien lo inicie. No puedes esperar a que alguien te corresponda si no eres el primero en mostrar interés, que no puedes dar seguridad si tu no la tienes y que aunque hayan sucesos que te marquen siempre habrán salidas y personas diferentes para ayudar a sanarlas, claro sólo son ayuda del tiempo.

Sin embargo, mi tiempo para el amor y el de Candy ya llegó...

-Calma Candy... -empiezo murmurando -todo estará bien -ella alza su rostro y me fijo en las gruesas lágrimas correr a los lados de sus mejillas -. Necesitamos hablar -al igual que en momentos antes, agranda los ojos; llenos de temor y expectación. Le sonrio con ternura al tiempo que muevo una mano para porsarla en su mejilla y acariciarla con cariño -estoy seguro que ya sabes a lo que me refiero y sé que tu también lo sientes. Te conozco, y ahora sé que crees que seré igual a él; pero no lo seré. Y tampoco mi pocisión me lo impedirá, sabes que nunca me ha importado nada material de lo que poseo con tal de usarlo para tu favor y felicidad.

-No por favor Albert -me dice llena de angustia agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro -. Porque si vuelve a pasar lo mismo yo... no lo resistiria, no sabría como salir adelante -añade con voz entrecortada por el llanto y bajando la mirada.

-Pero seria peor vivir con la incertidumbre de no haberlo intentado, por no arriesgarte, ¿no lo crees asi? -le hago ver -. Mirame Candy... -le digo cuando ella entrecierra sus párpados. Candy centra su atención de nuevo en mi y entonces tomo una de sus manos y la coloco en mi pecho, donde esta mi corazón -. Que no lo sientes, no lo has notado en estos últimos meses. Me encuentro enamorado de ti Candy, no se como; pero te amo -le confieso sincero y con el corazón en mi boca.

-Pero yo no puedo Albert... Yo no te merezco... -la oigo decir -. No tengo nada para ofrecerte más que habladurias por parte de la gente...

Entonces al ver su aflicción caigo en cuenta de un detalle que se me hubo pasado por alto.

-Lo sé todo -le digo a lo que ella intenta safarse de mi alterada. La sujeto con más insitencia para explicarle lo único que sé que necesita escuchar -. No importa como fue que me enteré, pero tampoco me interesa nada de eso. Fue tú pasado y eso allí se queda, en el olvido, pero este es tú presente... conmigo si me aceptas -le aseguro -. No me interesa lo que ellos o cualquiera diga Candy, soy yo quien estará a tu lado, no ellos. Vamos Candy, _s__i a lo mejor sientes lo mismo y por temor no dices nada, p__orque alguien te rompió el corazón y piensas que lo mismo haré yo_ -agarro su mano firme y la llevo mis labios -. _No es así_ -prometo viendola a los ojos -. _T__odavía queda gente dispuesta a entregarse en el amor. __Y quiero demostrar que puedo yo ser así... Si me dices que sí..., verás que cuidaré como un tesoro lo nuestro. Asi que no tengas miedo._

Lágrimas empiezan a brotarle de nuevo cuando de forma suave cierra los ojos.

-Bert... -susurra en tono contenido.

Yo por mi parte pego mi frente a la de ella al tiempo que la acompaño cerrando los ojos -: _Porque alguien te rompió el corazón y piensas que lo mismo haré yo. __No es así, todavía queda gente dispuesta a entregarse en el amor. __Y quiero demostrar que puedo yo ser así..._ -repito nuevamente con voz apacible. Enmarco su rostro en mis manos para hacer que nuestras miradas entren otra vez en contacto y vehemente continuo -. _Si me dices que sí, verás que cuidaré como un tesoro lo nuestro. __Así que no tengas miedo._

Para ese entonces el único mivimiento que hace ella es asentir con la cabeza, demostrandome con eso que se rinde a lo que siente. Y yo... Yo no hago otra cosa más que llenarme de alegria por dentro y por fuera ya que le sonrio. Le doy un beso, nuestro primer beso lleno de promesas aun con las lágrimas corriéndole. La abrazo otra vez con todo el amor y la sinceridad que tengo para darle, y antes de darle un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza murmuro una última vez a su oído:

_Así que no tengas miedo..._

_._

_..._

_._

**_Notas de autor_**

_Bueno, disculpen mi demora. No me ha dado el tiempo suficiente y la inspiración para revisarlo hasta hace unos ratos. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo lectoras aprecidas y amigas queridas! Quizá sea un tema muy repetitivo ya, no lo hago fic porque la verdad no podría. Lo siento Tara jeje... Ya hay bastantes historias y no me refiero a sólo este espacio de fanfiction, pero sigo creyendo en que es algo que a muchos nos pasa y que no hay que olvidar. Una amiga muy querida me dijo que debe ser uno quien dé el primer paso y tiene razón :)_

_En fin, nuevamente espero que les haya gustado; de antemano y de nuevo gracias por si lo lees o lo comentas. Qué tengan un felíz fin de semana en compañia de sus seres queridos.  
_

_Un abrazo y nos seguiremos leyendo en otra ocasión._

_Valery :)_


End file.
